


Making An Ass Out Of Umption

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes Merry Month Of May Drabbles 2019 [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, Watson's Woes, Watson's Woes Merry Month Of Drabbles 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: Sometimes people make assumptions, and you know what happens then.Written For:The Merry Month of May Drabbles– Week One prompts atWatson's Woes on Dreamwidth, the fourth of which is 'Watson mistreated'.





	Making An Ass Out Of Umption

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this entertains, it was - again - really hard to keep it down to 100 words.

Holmes knelt beside the body of Inspector Flynn. Flynn’s men lurked tensely nearby. Watson, while waiting nearby, spotted a furtive movement in one of the windows of the nearest building. He leaned down, murmuring in Holmes’ ear.

“Let him be, Doc,” growled Flynn’s sergeant, Norris. “This in’t one of your little stories. We need him to solve this… now.”

Before Watson could, Holmes spoke without looking up, “I _suggest_ you pay attention, Sergeant. It’s likely our killer is peeking down at us from that window Watson just pointed out.”

Norris took that suggestion, discovering—to his chagrin—Watson was right.


End file.
